Shadows from the past
by CIDans
Summary: What happens when someones past comes back. plz review as it is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**At the CID bureau in morning**

Everyone is present at the bureau .The Duo discussing case with ACP sir .Purvi and shreya are discussing some matters. Nikhil is busy teasing pankaj and freddy. A person is busy sorting files. He has sorted pile of paperwork but is still engrossed in file. He is silent and speaks only to greet good morning or else answers questions ask. He is reserved and rarely speaks about matters not concerned with work.

The duo came out of ACP sir's cabin and are still discussing about the case.

_Abhijeet: Arey daya tumhe who serial killer yad hai._

_Daya: Kaunsa serial killer_

_Abhijeet: Arey wahi jo khoon karke laash uske ghar parcel karvata tha_

_Daya: Nahi(to person engrossed in file) Sachin tumhe pata hai_

_Sachin: Ha sir wo Kaali._

_Abhijeet: Ha Kaalia ab umerkaid kat raha hai na jail mein_

**A person comes running in the bureau**

_Person: (in tears)Sir mere madad kejiye_

_ACP: Kahiye kya hua CID apki madad jaror karegi._

_Person: Sir mere beti kal raat se ghar nahi ayi_

_Daya: Apko kuch andaza hai ki who kaha gay hogi_

_Person: Who kal raat office se ghar nahi ayi_

_ACP: Aap chinta mat kejiye hum use dhund nikalenge._

They investigated at her office and came to know that she has gone with a person having old criminal records. ACP sends sachin and purvi to arrest the person from Julia bar as found from their sources.

**At Julia bar**

_Purvi: Sir who abhi tak aaya nahi._

_Sachin: Sabar rokho purvi who zarur aayega._

_Purvi: (looking here and there)Sir who dekhiye who aagaya_

_Sachin: Chalo aaj iski baarat nikalte hain.(to the goon)Kaiso ho Raka._

_Raka: Thik hu tum kaun ho? Aur mera naam kaise jaante ho?_

_Purvi: Hum tumhare dur ke rishtedaar hai tumhe sasural le jane aaye hai._

_Raka: Kaunse rishtedar? Kaisa sasaural?_

_Sachin: Arey tumhare mamere bhai yani CID aur tumhara sasural yani jail._

The goon tried to escape but he was caught and got a tight slap from sachin. They locked him in the car and headed towards bureau

A person was hiding behind the bushes and was smiling after seeing sachin. He called someone.

_Person(on phone): Haan wohi hai jise dhund rahe the itne dino se yaha hai Mumbai mein._

_2__nd__ person(whom he called):Jitna jaldi ho sake uthva lo use vaise bhi bohot din ho gaye hai dekhe hue use. _

**At the CID bureau**

ACP , Sachin, purvi and Nikhil are interrogating raka

_Sachin: Dekh jaldi se bata de kaha hai ladki varna hume aur bhi tareke aate hai ugalvane ke._

_Raka: Mujhe nahi pata. Mujhe to sirf use kidnap karke sharda mills mein chodne ko kaha mere paisa bh vahi mill ke bahar rakhe hue the._

_ACP(to sachin): Sachin iss sharda mills jake dekhna padega._

Everyone leaves the bureau as it is 1'o clock in night.

**Sachin driving to his way home**

The roads are clear as it is late night. He is speeding to his way home thinking about the case when suddenly he notice an old lady crying at the side of the road. He stops his car at roadside and heads forward towards the old lady.

_Sachin(sitting on his knees to reach the lady and talking in soft tone): Maaji aap thik to hai na. Agar koi pareshai hai to aap mujhse keh sakti hai _

_Old lady: Mere bache mujhe chod kar chale gaye hai. Main pichle do dino se unka intezar kar rahi hu. _

_Main chal nahi pati aur maine do dino se kuch khaya bhi nahi hai._

_Sachin: Maaji app mere saath chaliye kuch din mere ghar reh lije tab tak hum apke bache dhund lenge._

_Old lady: Nahi main kahi nahi chalungi yahi pe apne bacho ka intezar karungi._

_Sachin: Rehne nahi to kuch der ke liye khane hi chaliye._

_Old lady: Nahi_

_Sachin: Acha aap yahi rukiye mein apke liye kuch khaane ko lata hoon._

He headed towards his car and drove towards the nearest restaurant thinking all the way about the pitiful condition of the old lady and how can people be so insensitive towards their parents. He took the parcel from the restaurant and speeded towards the spot where the old lady was waiting.

_Sachin: ye lije aunty kha lije._

_Old lady: Use pehle ek nivala mere haath se kha lo_

_Sachin: Nahi maaji pehle app kha lije aap ne kuch nahi khaya_

_Old lady: Nahi pehle tum ek nivala khalo mere haath se._

_Sachin: Thik hai_

The old lady took some rice from her shivering hands and fed it to sachin. After eating from old lady's hands there was dark before his eyes and he fainted. The old lady called someone from her phone which she hid down the rock she was sitting.

Old lady(on phone): Kaam ho gaya tum log aa jao au rise le jao.

Just then two persons came and took sachin away in their car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews**

* * *

**At the CID bureau in morning**

Duo are discussing about the case trying to figure out where the girl has gone. Nikhil has gone to bring phone records of the girl. ACP pradyuman enters the bureau

_ACP: Daya Abhijeet tum log abhi tak yahi ho maine kaha than a sachin se ke kal subah tumhare saath sharda mills jake investigate kare._

_Daya: Nahi sir hume aisa kuch nahi pata aur sachin bhi abhi tak aiya nahi hai._

_ACP: Ye Sachin bhi laparvahi ki had kardi aisa koi karta hai bhala. Pehle to usne aisa kabhi nahi kiya. Acha thik hai tum aur Abhijeet jake pata karo sharda mills mein._

_Duo: Yes sir._

**At Sharda mills**

The duo along with purvi went to sharda mills. There they found the girl lying unconscious with her both hands and legs tied with rope. Purvi released the girl and they brought her to the bureau.

**At the CID bureau**

_ACP(to the girl): Kya hua tha tumhare saath hum eek ek baat shru se batao._

_Girl: Ji sir_

**The girl starts narrating her story**

_Girl: Sir parso raat mein apne office se ghar an eke liye nikle thi tab beech raaste mein mujse ek ladke ne lift maangi aur kaha ki uski gaadi kharab ho gayi hai aur uska ghar pahuchana urgent hai maine use apni gaadi mein lift di thodi der baad ek sunsan raaste pe usne mere sar pe vaar kiya aur mein behosh ho gayi aur phir jab mere aankh khuli tab mein us mill mein thi jaha se apne mujhe bachaya._

_Girl(starts crying):Sir wo bahut khatarnak admi hai agar aap nahi ate to wo mujhe bech deta._

_Purvi: Dekho tum chinta mat karo hum us admi ko pakad lenge._

_Daya:Tumne usadmi ka chehra dekha. Kya tum uska sketch banva sakti ho._

_Girl: Ha sir_

_Daya:Great._

Daya calls the sketch artist who draws sketch of the person according to the girls narration. The sketch artist gives the sketch to purvi whose face turns pale on seeing the sketch.

_Abhijeet: kya hua purvi kasha sketch hai. _

_Purvi: Sir woo…_

_Daya: Lao purvi mujhe dikhao(and he sees the sketch)_

_Daya: Ye toh __sachin__ ka sketch hai_

_Abhijeet(to the girl): Tumhe yakin hai ki yeh wohi hai_

_Girl: Ha sir ye wohi hai._

_Kevin: Matlab sachin human trafficking karta hai._

_Abhijeet: Kuch bhi mat bolo sachin ek bohot achha officer hai._

A person from behind spoke

_Person: Aur kaha hai tumhara hunhar officer._

Everyone turned back and shook their heads after seeing the person.

_ACP(to person):DCP saab aap yaha kaise?_

_DCP: Ha mein. Maine suna ki tumhara ek hunhar officer apradh karke farar hai._

_Daya: Nahi sir who zaroor kise musibat mein hoga_

_Abhijeet: Ha sir aur use koi phasane ki koshish kar raha hai_

_DCP: Mujhe kuch nahi sunna mujhe tumhara officer kaise bhi karkegiraftaar ghar jao aur uske bare mein pata karo._

_A team went to sachins house but he was not at home. Even his phone was switched all returned to bureau empty handed._

_DCP: Kaha hai tumhara officer._

_Daya: Sir who hume nahi mila._

_DCP: mila nahi ya use chod aye._

_Abhijeet: sir mila nahi._

_DCP: Uske gharwalo ko yaha kuch pata hoga._

No one knew about sachin's family as he never told about them. They checked the records but could only find the name of his college **sacred heart international. **They went to his college and traced some of his friends and called them to bureau.

Sachin's friend: Mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha iss baat pe ki sachin aisa bhi kar sakta hai. Jaha tak main use janti hu aur jo college main hua tha uske baad iss pe yakin karna namunkin hai.

* * *

**What happened in the college? Is sachin really involved in trafficking? where is he?**

**tune in to know more. **

plzz review.


	3. Taalash

_Sachin's friend: Humare college mein ek ladki thi roshini. Use humare college ka ladka yudi bohot pareshan karta tha. Sachin ne yudi ka powerful political background hone ke bawajud bohot madad ki. Wo aurto ki bohot izzat karta hai. Wo kisi bhi ladki ke saath aisa nahi karega._

_DCP: Ek accha kaam karne se koi mahatma nahi ho jata. Waisa bhi paise dekhke bohot logon ke iman dolte hai._

_Purvi: Please sir. Sachin sir bohot imandar officer hai. Wo kabhi apne farz ke saath gaddari nahi karenge._

_DCP: Itna imandar officer hai to bil mein kyu chupa hai.(to ACP) use jald se jald giraftaar karo._

_Purvi(to ACP): Sir lekin…_

_ACP: Bus purvi koi zaroorat nahi hai uski tarafdari karne ki. CID ki naak katadi hai usne. Pata nahi kyu maine use CID ke liye chuna tha._

_Purvi(in mind): Kyuki sir ek saache aur imandar insan aur main ye sabit karke rahungi._

Purvi knew that the girl was trying to entrap sachin so she started following her so that she can find what's fishy. The girl at night entered Julia bar the same bar where sachin and purvi went to arrest the goon before sachin disappeared.

_Purvi(to herself): Ye ladki yaha kyu aayi hai._

She went inside following the girl and saw a man to whom the girl was talking. The man gave the girl money and told her to leave the town.

_Purvi(to herself): To yeh baat hai sachin sir ko phasane ke liye iss ladki ko paisa mile hai. Lekin aisa koi kyu karega. In sab sawalo ke jawab iska peecha karke hi milenge._

Purvi started following the man after clicking photographs of the man and girl as evidence to prove sachin innocent. The man reached dharavi and headed towards his home. Purvi kept on following him. The man reached home and after an hour headed towards bar. Purvi entered his house and started searching for an evidence. She found a file.

_Purvi: Ye kya hai criminal records who bhi iss admi ke paas. (reading) criminal Vikramjeet jise 20 yrs pehle umar kaid ki saza hui thi. human trafficking aur contract killing ke jurm mein._

_Purvi(to herself): Lekin iss sab ka sachin sir se kya lena dena waise bhi 20 yrs pehle toh sir sirf 7-8 yrs ke honge. iske aage pata karne ke liye central jail jana padega._

**At central jail**

_Purvi: Main CID se sub-inspector purvi mujhe iss criminal vikramjeet ke bare mein pata karna hai ._

_Jailer(seeing the file):Ji yeh apradhi to do hafte pehle hi rihah ho gaya._

_Purvi: Lekin court ne to use umar kaid ki saza sunai thi._

_Jailer: Ha lekin ek NGO jo human rights ke liye kam karta hai usne ise chudane ki application court mein dali thi aur court ne bhi application accept karli. Toh humne use chod diya._

_Purvi: Aap jaante hai who kaha gaya hoga._

_Jailer: Ji nahi._

_Purvi: Koi admi use milne ata tha aap use jaante hai._

_Jailer: Ha ek ladka ata to tha use milne._

_Purvi(showing sachin's photo): Kya ye ate the use milne._

_Jailer: Nahi ye toh nahi aap ko uski photo jail ke CCTV footage mein mill jayegi._

Purvi checked the CCTV footage with the jailer and got the photograph of the man who comes to meet vikramjeet. Purvi checked the criminal records of CID and came to know that this person was a local goon who does kidnapping on contract. Purvi called her informers and told them to find this man.

_Purvi(on phone talking to her informer): Ha kuch pata chala iss admi ke bare mein._

_Informer: Ji madam wo aaj raat highway ke pass wale dhabe pe aane wala hai. _

_Purvi: Accha thik hai._

Purvi headed towards the highway all alone. She knew that this can risk her life as well as her job but at this time she was more concerned about sachin's life and integrity than her. She nabbed the goon at the highway and even got injured doing so but at that time she was least concerned about her injury.

_Purvi(after placing gun on the goon's head): Kaise jaante ho tum vikramjeet ko. Kaha hai sachin sir._

_Goon: Mujhe nahi pata. Mujhe to sirf uss aurat ka phone ane ke baad uss ladke ko car mein lane ke liye kaha tha aur car ko jungle ke paas chodne ke liye kaha tha._

_Purvi: Kaunsi aurat. kaha milegi woh._

_Goon: Ek budhi si aurat thi jisne uss ladke ko behosh kiya tha aur mujhe uss ladke ko car mein le jane ke liye phone kiya. Woh ambavadi chawl mein rehti hai._

Purvi headed towards ambavadi chawl and nabbed the old woman.

_Purvi: Aisa kyu kiya tumne._

_Old lady: Paisa ke liye._

_Purvi: Paisa ke liye apne bête ki umar ke insane ke saath aisa kiya. Sharam ani chahiye tumhe._

_Old lady: Mujhe maaf kardo. Mein laalach mein aa gayi thi._

_Purvi: Kaha le gayi wo sachin sir ko._

_Old lady: Mujhe nahi pata. Mujhe ye nahi bataya tha ki use kaha leke jaane wale hai._

_Purvi(to herself): Ye case toh phir wahi atak gaya. Pata nahi sir ka aur uss vikramjeet ka kya lena dena hai. 4 days ho gaye hai lekin sir ka kuch pata nahi na jaane sir kaha honge aur kis haal mein honge_

**In a dark Godown**

All doors were closed the floor was covered with dust as no one has cleaned it since long. Someone's breath echoed in the empty room. His hands and legs were chained and his wrist and ankles were bruised trying to remove his chain. He could barely open his eyes as he hasn't eaten any food or drank a drop of water for 4 days. He heard footsteps of someone coming in the room. The sound of the footsteps become louder and a narrow beam of light entered into his eyes as the door of the room opened. He sat on his knees as the person entered the room.

_Sachin: Kaun ho tum aur kya chahte ho mujhse._

His voice echoed in the room as the roar of the lion echoes into the jungle. Inspite of immense pain the tough CID cop looked at him with fearless eyes trying to identify the person in the dark.

_The person(standing in the dark): Kyu tujhe mujhse darr nahi lag raha._

_Sachin: CID ko kise se darr nahi lagta. Aur woh to mere haath bandhe hue hain varna tu abhi tak apne pairo pe khada nahi hota. Waise bhi mujhe budhi aur lachar aurato ka sahara leke kisiko kidnap karane wale buzdilo se darr nahi lagta._

The person came near to sachin in the narrow band of light. Sachin saw his face and his face turned pale. The tough CID cop vanished as it was never there. His eyes grew big and were filled with fright. He was looking at the person as a 7 yr old kid has seen a nightmare. His was not able to speak. The person put his hand in his hair and pulled them backwards. The pain wasn't much as this was common was a CID officer but sachin was wailing in pain such as he was not a CID officer but a little kid who was not expecting such situations. The person left his hair with a jerk and sachin fell on the ground. He closed his eyes and started remembering someone. Tears started rolling from his eyes.

_Sachin(in shivering tone): Ye.. nahi.. ho.. sakta..Woh wapas kaise aa sakte hain.._

* * *

Why is sachin so frighten? Who is the person? Will purvi be able to find him


	4. fight from past

**At purvi's house**

It was late night and purvi was moving here and there in her room.

_Purvi: Itna time ho gaya hai phir bhi sir ka abhi tak kuch pata nahi chala. Kisi bhi khabri ko vikramjeet ka pata thikana nahi maloom. Yeh case pata nahi kaise uljhan hai jo sulajne ka naam nahi leti._

Just then purvi's phone rings. The caller ID was of her informer.

_Purvi(on phone): Hello. Kuch pata chala vikramjeet kaha milega_

_Informer: Vikramjeet ka to nahi par uske purane right hand ke bare mein pata chala hai._

_Purvi: Kya pata chala hai._

_Informer: Kuch waqt pehle uske right hand ne shehar se dur ek purana khandar godown kharida hai woh bhi jungle ke paas._

_Purvi: Accha thik hai._

_Purvi(to herself): Godown woh bhi jungle ke paas aise godown to kisi ko kidnap karke rakhne ke hi kaam aate hain. Kahi sir ko waha kaid karke toh nahi rakha usne. Mujhe waha jake dekhna padega._

Purvi headed towards the jungle where the godown was situated but some goons stopped her car near the jungle. They had masks on and hockey sticks in their hands.

_Purvi: Dekho tum logo ki bhalayi isme hain ki tum log sharafat se chale jao. Varna tumhare jaise chuhe bhagane mujhe aate hain._

_1__st__ goon: Bhagne bhagane ki baat karke dil mat todo hum to tumhe apne saath le jane aiye hai._

The goons encircled purvi from all sides. She tried to fight from them but one goon hit on her head and she felled down unconscious. The goons tied her hands and legs with a rope and took her to the godown where they kept sachin.

**In the godown**

Sachin was lying in the room. Tears were still rolling from his eyes. His hands and legs were shivering. Voices were echoing in his unstable mind which was so frightened that it didn't notice that they had also locked purvi beside him. He was experiencing unbearable pain. The pain which he was trying to fight his aching body and pinching heart were making him weak and fragile. The months of CID training lost in this fight and he lay unconscious defeated and broken.

After a couple of hour's purvi gained consciousness. Her head was paining due to injury. She moved her hands and legs making futile attempts to free her. She was scanning the room with her eyes trying to find a way out. She spotted sachin lying in other corner of room. She dragged herself to the other corner of room and started shaking sachin with her shoulder.

_Purvi: Sir uthiye na sir. Aap thik to hai._

_Sachin(gaining consciousness): aah...Ha main thik hu. Tum yaha pe kaise pahuchi._

_Purvi: Ye sab mein aapko badme bataungi pehle hume yaha se nikalna padega._

_Sachin: Hum yaha se nahi nikal sakte purvi ab kuch nahi ho sakta._

_Purvi: Aap aise baatein kyu kar rahe hai sir. Aap to hamesha musibat ka saamna karte hain aur aaj app musibat se ladne ko bhi mana kar rahe hai._

_Sachin: Woh main..._

_Purvi: Jane dejiye pehle yaha se nikalne ke bare sochte hain. Aap mere haath khol dejiya aur phir main apki chain todne ke liye kuch dhundti hoon._

Sachin opened purvi's hands and purvi searched and found a metal rod in the room. She placed the metal rod in between the lock of the chain and broke it. She removed the chains from his hands and legs and they escaped from the godown. The goons saw them coming from the godown and they both ran in the jungle. The goons were left behind and soon the night commenced. They were not able to find any way so they sat down under a tree. Purvi was looking here and there to check whether the goons were coming suddenly her eyes fell on sachin. He was still frightened his eyes were red his hands still shivering and his face showing expressions as someone is going to throw him in sea of fire.

_Purvi(placing her hand on his shoulder)_:Aap thik hai na sir.

_Sachin: Haan..._

_Purvi: Baat kya hai sir aap bohot pareshan aur dare hue lag rahe hain._

_Sachin: Koi baat nahi hai purvi._

_Purvi: Koi to baat hai sir varna koi aapko kidnap kyu karega. Bataye sir kya hua hai kaise jaante hai aap uss contract killer vikramjeet ko._

_Sachin(with tears in eyes): Woh... Woh vikramjeet mere papa hai._

_Purvi(with shocked expressions): Kya... _

_Sachin: Ha purvi ye sach hai._

_Purvi: Sir baat kya hai aap itne dare hue kyu hai. Aur agar woh apke papa hai toh aap unse milne 20 yrs mein kabhi jail kyu nahi gaye. Aisa kya hua tha sir 20 yrs pehle._

_Sachin: Tab mein 7 yrs ka tha. Meri maa ek school mein teacher thi unhe papa ke mujrim hone ke bare mein kuch nahi pata tha. Par ek din unhone papa ko phone pe kise se baat karte hue sun aaj bhi woh din yaad hai maa bhagte bhagte mere room mein aayi thi. Unhone mera aur unka saaman bandhna shru kar diya tha._

**Flashback starts**

_Sachin's mother: Sachi beta jaldi se ready ho jao. Hume abhi ke abhi yaha se jana hai._

_Sachin: Hum bahar ghumne jaa rahe hai._

_Sachin's mother: Abhi maa se sawal mat pucho aur achhe bache ki tarah ready ho jao._

_Sachin: OK maa._

Sachin's mother packed their bags and left vikramjeet's house. She took a house on rent in other city where they both lived. Sachin's mother took another job and she started sending sachin to other school.A month passed like this.

Sachin and his mother were in the bedroom preparing for sleep.

_Sachin(placing his head on mother's lap): maa hum yaha aur kitne din rahenge. Mujhe wapas apne ghar jaana hai. Papa ki yaad aa rahi hai._

_Sachin's mother: Hum waha nahi jaane wale_

_Sachin(making sad face): Kyu_

_Sachin's mother: Kyuki papa acche insan nahi hai._

_Sachin: Matlab_

_Sachin's mother: Matlab papa logo ko hurt karte hain unhe chot pahuchate hai. Aur sachi to achha bacha hain na woh to kisiko hurt nahi karta isliye hum papa ke paas nahi jayenge. Aur ab aap bhi papa ke bare mein kabhi baat nahi karoge. Chalo maa ko promise karo_

_Sachin: OK promise._

Someone ringed the doorbell.

_Sachin's mother: Iss waqt kaun aaya hoga._

_Sachin: Main kholunga(and he ran to open the door)_

_Sachin's mother: Ye ladka bhi na._

_Sachin(shouting from the door): Papa.._

_Sachin's mother: Sachi abhi apne promise kiya aur abhi papa(and she came out of the room)_

_Sachin's mother: (with shocked expressions) Vikram tum.._

_Vikramjeet: Kyu tumne kya socha ki main tumhe kabhi dhund nahi paunga. Bohot ho gaya ye chuhe billi ka khel ab chalo wapas._

_Sachin's mother: Main wapas nahi aane wali aacha hoga ki tum yaha se chale jao._

_Vikramjeet: Kyu aisa kya ho gaya._

_Sachin's mother: Kya ho gaya? Tum kya chahte ho ki main tumhare jaise khooni ke saath rahu aur apne beta ko bhi khooni banao._

_Vikramjeet: Jaana to tumhe padega hi ya to ghar ya to swarg.(and he takes out knife from his pocket)_

_Sachin's mother: Dekho vikram aisa mat karo kam se kam sachin ke bare mein to socho._

_Vikramjeet: Tum chinta mat karo sachin ek din apne papa ke kaam ko aur bhi aage le jayega.(and he pierced the knife in Sachin's mother stomach)(looking at sachin) tum mere saath ghar chalo._

Vikramjeet pulled the knife out of Sachin's mother stomach and pushed her. He was about to take sachin with him but his mother came in between and started to fight.

_Sachin's mother: Sachin bhaag jaa yaha se ise pehle ye tuje le jaye._

Sachin lost his senses but he fulfilled his mother's command and ran as fast as he could. Vikramjeet set ablaze the house along with Sachin's mother's body and ran away but as people saw him and called the police he was nabbed and sentenced life time imprisonment for his offences.

**Flashback ends**

_Sachin(crying bitterly): Mujhe achha insan banane ke liye unhe apni jaan gavani padi. Iss liye maine CID join ki taki unki kurbani waste na ho. Par mujhme papa ka saamna karne ki himmat nahi hai._

_Purvi: Aap aisa kyu keh rahe hai sir. Agar aap himmat haar jayenge toh apki maa ki atma ko kitni taklif hogi._

_Sachin: (wiping his tears)Tum sahi keh rahi ho purvi._

Some goons found and attacked them. They fought with those goons. Sachin snatched gun of one goon. Purvi told sachin about her car and they both started to find her car so they can go back to the bureau. They found the car near the godown but purvi was not having the keys as they were taken by the goons. Sachin was trying to start the car by striking the wires with each other.

_Purvi: Aah..._

_Sachin: Ye toh purvi ki aawaz hai._

He turned backwards and saw purvi with knife at her neck holded by vikramjeet.

_Vikramjeet: Bohot ho gaya bhagna bhagana achhe bache itna nahi dodte._

_Sachin: Aap purvi ko kyu maarna chahte ho uski galti kya hai._

_Vikramjeet: Uski gati yeh hai ki woh mere kaam ke beech main aa rahi hai._

_Sachin(taking out gun from back): Seedhe seedhe purvi ko chod do varna maare jaoge._

_Vikramjeet: Achha tujh mein itni himmat hai_

_Sachin: Mujh mein kitni himmat hai ye aapko pata nahi hai._

_Vikramjeet: Achha thik hai chala goli _

_He was about to pierce the knife in purvi's neck but sachin shot him and he died at the spot. The gun fell from sachin's hand and he fell on his knees near his father._

_Purvi(placing her hand on his shoulder): Sir aap mein sach mein bohot himmat hain._

_Sachin: Nahi purvi mujh me bilkul himmat nahi hai bas fark itna hai ki uss din mujh me maa ko bachane ki himmat nahi thi aur aaj tumhe khone ki himmat nahi thi._

**At the CID bureau**

Purvi narrated everyone the whole story everyone was happy to see sachin safe and back but were sad to hear about his past

_DCP chitrole:Aaj phir bade dukh ke saath kehna padh raha hai ki tumhe wapas liya jata hai.(and he went away handling him his letter)_

And everyone smiled together.


End file.
